


In questo giorno di metà settembre

by Akira14



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, italian music, musica italiana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first SouRin fanmix, done for Sousuke's birthday... All with Italian songs. If someone is interested in a translation of the lyrics that I found most fitting for them, please let me know :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In questo giorno di metà settembre

Here it is: <https://8tracks.com/akira14/in-questo-giorno-di-meta-settembre>

The tracklist is as follows:

1- In un'altra vita; Ludovico Einaudi  
2 - Mi sono innamorato di te; Luigi Tenco  
3 - Un'emozione da poco; Anna Oxa  
4 - Qualcosa di grande; Lunapop  
5 - Sempre di domenica; Daniele Silvestri  
6 - Tutti i miei sbagli; Subsonica  
7 - Sogni risplendono; Linea 77 feat. Tiziano Ferro  
8 - Quello Che; 99Posse  
9 - Infinito; Raf  
10 - E ti vengo a cercare; Franco Battiato  
11 - Sei nell'anima; Gianna Nannini  
12 - L'ultima risposta; Subsonica  
13 - Regalo mio più grande; Tiziano Ferro  
14 - Per me è importante; Tiromancino


End file.
